Pembalasan Hakyeon
by Hime Park
Summary: Karena bertepatan dengan ulang tahun Appa VIXX itu, Ravi mengusulkan ide untuk kejutan Taekwoon. Hakyeon yang merasa ditumbalkan kesal pada Ravi, tapi disisi lain ia merasa diuntungkan, karena dengan ini dia juga bisa membalas Taekwoon dengan cara mendiamkannya. lalu bagaiman reaksi Appa VIXX itu? VIXX area! LeoN! DLDR! no bash!


Pembalasan Hakyeon

:VIXX:

:LeoN/RaKen/Hyukbin:

::

Dorm VIXX

Hakyeon duduk santai di sofa ruang tengah. Televisi yang dia nyalakan dia abaikan. Ingatannya mengulang kejadian kemarin, kejadian saat ulang tahun Taekwoon, kekasihnya.

"Aku tak tahu rencana itu berhasil" gumam Hakyeon dengan kikikan geli. Dia jelas masih ingat bagaimana kesalnya Taekwoon saat semua yang dilakukan kekasihnya adalah aksi balas dendam sekaligus kejutan untuk ulang tahunnya.

"Sshhh" Hakyeon meringis kemudian saat merasa tubuh bagian belakangnya nyeri bukan main.

"Padahal itu ide Ravi tapi kenapa aku juga harus dihukum?" kesal Hakyeon karena hukuman yang ia dapat dari kekasihnya. Kalau hukumannya ringan tak masalah, ini hukamannya adalah hukuman berat –meskipun dia meminta lebih- tapi tidak juga harus disetubuhi sampai pagi kan? Untung tidak ada jadwal pagi, coba kalau ada? Dia bunuh kekasih tampannya yang mesum itu.

GREP

"Ah!" kaget Hakyeon saat ada yang memeluknya dari belakang.

"Taekwoonnie?" panggilnya saat mencium aroma maskulin yang ia kenali.

"Hmmm" sahut pria datar namun sayangnya tampan itu.

"Kenapa kau tertawa dan meringis juga mendumel sendirian huh?" tanya Taekwoon. Dia mengangkat tubuh kecil Hakyeon dan memangkunya.

"Aigooo~ kau jadi berat Yeon~" goda Taekwoon. Hakyeon cemberut.

"Turunkan aku!" kesal Hakyeon. Taekwoon tertawa dan menggeleng, ia mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Tapi kau lucu, pipimu semakin tembab dan tubuhmu semakin berisi." Bisik Taekwoon ditelinga Hakyeon. Namja manis itu merona dan geli.

"Taekwooniieee~" desis Hakyeon.

"Arra arra, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, jadi ada apa heum?" Hakyeon menyamankan dirinya dipelukkan Taekwoon.

"Aku hanya ingat kejadian kemarin saja" wajah Taekwoon berubah suram dan kesal.

"Kau menyebalkan!" rutuk Taekwoon. Hakyeon tertawa.

 **Flashback**

 _Ravi menatap kalender di ponselnya. Tanggal 9 November 2016. Dia diam awalnya, namun tiba-tiba-_

" _Tunggu! Hei, Bin! Sekarang tanggal sembilan kan?" Hongbin yang tak jauh dari Ravi mengangguk._

" _Ne, ada apa?" Ravi menatap kalendernya sekali lagi._

" _OMO!" Hongbin terlonjak kaget saat mendengar suara namja di sampingnya._

" _Ada apa sih kau ini?" dumel Hongbin kesal._

" _Besok Taekwoon hyung ulang tahun!" pekik Ravi._

" _Oh" respon Hongbin, namun detik berikutnya-_

" _JINJJA?!" Ravi memutar bola matanya malas._

" _Ck kau ini!" kesal Ravi pada sahabat satu linenya itu._

" _Lalu apa yang akan kita lakukan padanya?" tanya Hongbin. Ravi nampak berpikir._

" _Aku tahu!" pekik Ravi._

" _Ayo!" ajak Ravi pada Hongbin. Ravi mengumpulkan semua membernya, kecuali Taekwoon yang sangat kebetulan sedang ada jadwal._

" _Ada apa hyung?" tanya Hyuk._

" _Besok Taekwoon hyung kan ulang tahun, aku ad-" perkataan Ravi terpotong karena pekikan kaget Hakyeon._

" _OMO! Aku lupa kalau besok dia ultah!" pekik Hakyeon._

" _Aku belum beli kado untuknya!" lanjut Hakyeon._

" _Eomma, kau berikan tubuhmu saja appa pasti juga sudah senang!" ujar Hyuk asal ceplos. Hakyeon mendelik pada maknaenya._

" _YAK!"_

" _Sudahlah hyung! Kado masalah terakhir, atau jika sedang krisis uang kau bisa melakukan usul Hyuk barusan!" ujar Ken. Hakyeon semakin mendelik._

" _Sudah sudah! Aku tak jadi bicara dan dia keburu pulang habislah kita semua!" ujar Ravi._

" _Lanjutkan Larva!" ujar Ken. Ravi mendengus._

" _Aku punya rencana. Hakyeon hyung kan sedang cari cara balas dendam pada Taekwoon hyung yang selalu menempel pada Ken-KU kan?" tanya Ravi. Hakyeon mengangguk, Ken merona, dan HyukBin mendengus._

" _Buat dia cemburu hari ini sampai nanti sebelum jam dua belas!" ujar Ravi._

" _Ne?"_

" _Buat dia cemburu sampai nanti pukul dua belas, selain itu cuekki dia, aku tahu dia memang cuek, tapi aku yakin dia tak akan senang jika dicueki olehmu!" ujar Ravi._

" _Lalu kita?" tanya Hongbin._

" _Kita akan bertingkah seperti biasanya, bagaimana?" tanya Ravi._

" _SETUJU!" jawab Ken dan Hyuk._

" _Mwo? Jadi kalian mengumpankanku padanya?!" tanya Hakyeon kesal._

" _Kau kan kekasihnya, daripada kami mengumpankan orang lain? Mau?" Hakyeon menggeleng lucu. Adik-adiknya sampai gemas._

" _Makanya lakukan saja, nanti biar Hongbin dan Hyuk yang beli kuenya." Ujar Ravi._

" _Dengan uangmu, kan?" tanya Hyuk. Ravi mendengus._

" _Iya!" sahutnya ketus._

" _Yeeyy!" seru Hongbin dan Hyuk karena mereka tak perlu keluar uang._

" _Jja! Kita mulai!" ujar Ravi._

 _._

 _._

 _Taekwoon merasa aneh dengan Hakyeon. Dia yakin kemarin dan pagi ini Hakyeon masih menempel padanya dan mengganggunya. Tapi apa ini? Kenapa tiba-tiba kekasih manisnya ini malah mencuekkinya?_

" _Yeon!"_

" _hm"_

" _Kau kenapa?"_

" _..."_

" _yeon!"_

" _..."_

" _YAK! CHA HAKYEON!"_

" _DIAMLAH!" Taekwoon terdiam saat Hakyeon membentaknya._

" _Apa kau tak lihat aku sedang sibuk dengan melihat latihan kita?" Taekwoon diam saat Hakyeon memarahinya. Belum pernah Hakyeon semarah ini pada dia._

" _Ck!" decak Taekwoon kemudian. Hongbin dan Hyuk yang ada di sana kaget._

' _Sepertinya Hakyeon hyung benar-benar niat balas dendam' batin Hyuk._

 _Taekwoon yang kesal pun akhirnya pergi dari sana. Hingga matanya menangkap sosok Ken. Dia melirik Hakyeon sejenak._

" _Ken-ah!" namja berhidung mancung itu menoleh._

" _Ada apa hyung?" tanya Ken sambil berjalan mendekat._

" _Kajja temani aku keluar!" ajak Taekwoon._

" _Ta-tapi hy-hyung- wawawaa Taekwoon hyunggg~" Hakyeon menatap datar keduanya. Dia lalu pergi berlalu. Taekwoon semakin geram._

" _Kajja!" Taekwoon dengan seenak jidatnya menarik Ken. Ravi muncul tak lama kemudian lalu menarik lengan Ken yang satunya._

" _Ken hyung mau menemaniku, hyung!" ujar Ravi._

" _Ck! Aku du-"_

" _Aku kekasihnya!" ujar Ravi datar. Dia menarik Ken pergi, Taekwoon diam mematung._

' _Heol, ada apa dengan mereka semua?' batin Taekwoon kesal. Dengan langkah marah Taekwoon pergi dari ruang latihan. Tiga detik berikutnya-_

" _HWAAA! Bagaimana ini? Huhuhu Taekwoonniieee~" tangis Hakyeon. Namja manis itu menangis di pojok ruang latihan._

" _Kau sendiri yang sudah setuju, ya itu resikomu!" ujar Ravi dengan tak berdosanya. Hakyeon mendelik pada namja larva itu. Dia ingin sekali mencekik namja itu._

" _YAK! Ini kan rencanamu!" marah Hakyeon._

" _Siapa bilang kau harus setuju dengan usulanku, kan kau bisa memberi usulan lain!" bela Ravi untuk dirinya sendiri._

" _Yak! Aish! Jinjja!" gerutu Hakyeon._

" _Ahh sudah sudah! Jangan bertengkar, Hyuk-ah kajja! Kita beli kuenya sekarang!" ajak Hongbin. Hyuk mengangguk. Sepasang kekasih itu pun pergi dari sana._

 _._

 _._

 _Taekwoon menunduk sedih di taman. Baru kali ini ia dibentak sebegitu kerasnya oleh Hakyeon. Dia bingung apa salahnya. Matanya menatap tanggal yang tertera di ponselnya. Sebentar lagi ia akan bertambah tua. Hari ulang tahunnya tinggal beberapa jam lagi._

" _Apa dia ingat ulang tahunku?" lirih Taekwoon. Dia bangun dari duduknya dengan langkah berat. Kemeja putihnya ia balut dengan jaket besar. Ia melangkah kembali ke ruang latihan saat tadi mendapat pesan dari Hyuk bahwa latihan akan segera dimulai._

 _._

 _._

 _Di sisi lain, Hongbin dan Hakyeon dengan cepat menyalakan lilinnya. Hyuk mematikan lampu ruang latihan, Ken berjaga di pintu._

" _Ppalli ppalli!" Hongbin dan Hakyeon berhasil menyalakan lilinnya, tepat saat Taekwoon masuk ruangan._

 _10 November 2016_

 _Taekwoon menatap kaget kelima membernya. Dia menatap kue ulang tahun yang dibawa Hongbin. Senyum tipis terlukis di bibirnya. Ia menghampiri Hongbin._

" _Saengil chukhae hamnida saengil chukhae hamnida saranghaneun uri Taekwoonie saengil chukhae hamnida!" nyanyi kelimanya. Taekwoon hendak meniupnya._

" _Permohonan hyung! Jangan lupa!" Taekwoon pun menutup matanya dan berdoa. Lalu dia meniup lilinnya. Ravi mematikan rekaman video di ponselnya. Hakyeon dengan segera memeluk Taekwoon._

" _Huwweee Taekwoonnniiee mianhaee~" tangis Hakyeon. Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Taekwoon. Taekwoon melepas pelukan Hakyeon._

" _Dasar nakal!" CTAK! Taekwoon menyentil kening Hakyeon._

" _Appooo~" ringis Hakyeon._

" _Chukhae hyung! Mianhae untuk yang tadi!" ujar Ken. Ravi mengangguk. Hyuk dan Hongbin menatap penuh minat pada kue itu. Ngomong-ngomong duo maknae itu sedang kelaparan._

" _Hyung! Kajja foto!" ajak Hyuk. Mereka mengangguk. Hakyeon memegang ponsel Taekwoon. Dia, Taekwoon dan Ken ada di depan, sedang Ravi, Hongbin, dan Hyuk ada di belakang._

" _Hana dul set!" JPRET!_

 _._

 _._

 _Keenam member VIXX itu sedang menikmati kue ulang tahun Taekwoon. Mereka saling melempar candaan hingga-_

" _Mana hadiahku?" tanya Taekwoon pada member lain. Hakyeon membeku. Ia tak punya apa-apa. Tiba-tiba Hongbin dan Hyuk mendorong Hakyeon ke hadapan Taekwoon. Ken memberi pita pada kepala Hakyeon._

" _Nah itu kadomu dari kami hyung! Cantik kan?" ujar Hongbin._

" _Menggoda lho kadonyaa~" ujar Hyuk. Taekwoon perlahan namun pasti menarik seringai._

" _Waah aku tak tahu kalau kadonya secantik dan semenggoda ini!" ujar Taekwoon. Hakyeon melotot kaget. Dongsaeng kurang ajar._

" _T-Taekwoon a-ku-"_

" _Siapa yang tadi merencanakan ini semua?" tanya Taekwoon mengabaikan Hakyeon._

" _Aku hyung!" jujur Ravi. Taekwoon menyeringai._

" _Kau mau apa besok? Aku akan traktir kalian semua!" ujar Taekwoon._

" _Jinjja? Yeeyy! Kami mau ayam dan cola! Ayamnya ada tiga varian jangan lupa hyung!" ujar Ken. Tiga dongsaengnya mengangguk._

" _Ne itu! Kami mau itu!" ujar Ravi dan Hyuk semangat. Hongbin mengangguk-angguk lucu._

" _Baiklah besok pesanan kalian datang! Dan kau Hakyeon-!" namja manis itu ketakutan ditempatnya. Taekwoon mengangkat tubuh kecilnya dengan mudah._

" _Kita punya 'latihan' yang belum diselesaikan!" SRET! Taekwoon pergi dari ruang latihan dengan langkah lebar._

" _HUWWAAA!" teriak Hakyeon._

" _Semoga Hakyeon hyung selamat!" doa keempat anak itu._

 _._

 _._

" _Angghh eummhh Taekwoniehh" Hakyeon meremas rambut merah Taekwoon saat namja itu memberik kissmark pada lehernya._

" _Kau nakal sekali eh hari ini?" tanya Taekwoon._

" _Mianhhh akh" lenguh Hakyeon._

" _Tapi tak ada maaf untukmu sayang! Kau 'kado' hari ini! Ah kebetulan besok tidak ada jadwal pagi, ayo lakukan sampai pagi!" ujar Taekwoon dengan seringainya. Hakyeon membola._

" _MWO?! ANDWAehhhhh Ahh Taekwooniiehhh" desah Hakyeon. Taekwoon menyeringai senang. Dan bisa dipastikan malam itu akan jadi malam terpanas di tanggal 10 November ini._

 **Flashback end**

TING TONG

"Aku buka dulu!" Taekwoon mendudukkan Hakyeon di sofa dan dia bangkit membuka pintu.

"Ini pesanan Anda, Tuan!" Taekwoon mengangguk, setelah membayarnya ia membawa tiga kotak ayam itu ke dapur.

"Aku bangunkan mereka dulu, kau pergilah ke dapur!" ujar Taekwoon. Hakyeon mengangguk, dengan langkah tertatih dia berjalan dan duduk di salah satu kursi. Hingga- BRAK BRUK DUAGH BRUK

"HYUUUUUNGGGGGGGGG" Taekwoon masuk dapur dengan wajah santai. Dia menata tiga kotak ayam itu dengan wajah tanpa dosa. Hakyeon menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ish! Kau menyebalkan!" rutuk Hongbin. Pantatnya sakit.

"Ne appa jahat sekali!" kesa Hyuk. Ken dan Ravi menggerutu dalam diam.

"Kalau kalian masih cerewet aku makan sendiri semuanya!" ancam Taekwoon. Mata keempat anak itu langsung membulat kaget.

"WAAA! AYAMMMMM!" keempatnya segera menyerbu dan melahapnya saking laparnya mereka.

"Bagus tak ada terima kasih untukku!" sindir Taekwoon.

"Pintar sekali aku diabaikan hanya karena ayam!" sindir Hakyeon. Namun tak digubris oleh para anak itu. Ayam lebih penting. Dalam hitungan menit ayam itu ludes, dan Hakyeon juga Taekwoon belum sempat memakannya. Kedua tetua itu melongo.

"Gomawo hyunggg~" ujar keempatnya kompak. Lalu bangkit dan menuju ruang tengah. Hakyeon dan Taekwoon saling pandang.

"YAK! ANAK-ANAK KURANG AJAR!" pekik keduanya.

Benar-benar harus sabar mengurus anak-anak macam member VIXX yang ajaib dan aneh tingkahnya. Hakyeon dan Taekwoon hanya bisa urut dada saja.

"Bukan anak-anak kesayang mati sudah mereka semua!" dumel Hakyeon.

"Sudahlah, toh asal mereka bisa makan dan terseyum aku rasa tak apa" ujar Taekwoon. Hakyeon tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk.

"Kita makan ramyun saja, akan aku buatkan" ujar Taekwoon. Hakyeon mengangguk, ia membereskan meja makan.

"Hakyeon-ah" Hakyeon bergumam.

"Gomawo" Hakyeon menoleh. Namja tampan itu tersenyum. Membuat Hakyeon juga ikut tersenyum.

"Ne, cheonmaneyo" Taekwoon mendekati Hakyeon dan mencium bibir sang kekasih dengan lembut.

"Saranghae" lirih keduanya.

:END:

* * *

 **yaa Hime tahu ini lewat dari ultah si Papa Jung, tapi gak apalah aku bikin ff satu hari setelahnya kkkk**

 **oke, Saengil Chukhae Taekwoon appa**

 **read review fav and follow, kay^^**

 **Nyyyeeoongg~**


End file.
